


Runaway Stars

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EP4和EP5之间，去霍斯的路上，卢克以为韩会离开他们就决定不管怎么样打一炮再说的故事。<br/>没有tag看起来应有的那么污。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 五年后又回到SW坑，既然已经是成年人了，那就把这个梗产出来吧。  
> 也发在随缘mtslash。

一个人想要自由地在银河间穿行，就得有一艘自己的船，卢克理解这个。他看过塔图因上的赛艇，尽管欧文叔叔和贝露阿姨总对此皱起眉头。卢克喜欢那些自己改装赛艇的危险的家伙们在沙子和石砾之间穿行的感觉；或者说，他以前喜欢。这些和韩的千年隼比起来什么也算不上。在这件事上，他能与韩感同身受，所以他不会去多要求这个男人。韩一直是自由的，不像是一直被困在偏远行星上的卢克自己，韩有着一整个宇宙，有能想象到的最快的船，有人脉，也有一个悬赏金额挂在他的头上。他要的也只是足够挥霍的钱，刺激，毫无牵挂。毫无牵挂。卢克的思绪将这个词说了两遍。他的脑子里是莱娅的声音，带着尖锐的苦涩。

 

他在韩的船上，在他自己的房间里。星际旅行没有规律的作息，但现在按照标准时的日夜轮替该是夜晚了 。千年隼的引擎安静地低声轰鸣，像是想要告诉他什么秘密。在漫长的不被他所知的过去里，韩一直和她并肩。还有楚巴卡，那个看起来令人害怕、其实热情洋溢的沃基人。他们的冒险能编个长长的叙事诗，而卢克愿意想象自己能在里面占上短暂而有趣的三个诗节。他思考了一会儿自己在千年隼上有个房间这事儿，又摇摇头坐起来，打算往外走去查看坐标。千年隼跳出了超空间，她的轻巧和速度使得她已经从船队中的最后一个变为了在前面带路，在南悬臂外侧一个静悄悄的落后星系等待后面的船队。

 

反抗军同盟从雅汶－四迁到波萨维，又为了避免为波萨族人带来无妄之灾，在波萨维背阴一面启程驶向遥远的霍斯。之前他有一阵儿没有上过千年隼了，一直在自己的X翼战机上，和帝国的钛战机纠缠打斗，自从他们离开中环区域之后就不再常常遇上四处驻守的帝国部队了，卢克也就回来。他错过了莱娅乘的三号运输船，所以韩搭载了他。

 

卢克绞了绞手，他打理了一下自己的衣服，又抓抓下巴，房间厕所里有面镜子，和这里别的东西一样破破烂烂的。他咳嗽了一下，好像是打算做演讲一样，其实他现在什么也讲不出来，只是一个劲儿地想着韩。高大英俊的韩，生机勃勃，骂骂咧咧地走来走去，老是抱怨，英勇而滑稽的韩。贪婪的，迷人的韩。

 

卢克又咳嗽了一声，他扭头看了一眼床，上面歪歪扭扭的被子和他身体的汗渍尖锐地提醒他，他醒来只是因为这不合时宜的、勃发的情欲。

 

他在厕所里打着转，深空中有些冷，而千年隼的暖气在关掉超空间引擎的时候工作得并不是很好，他抱着胳膊，想了想要不要回床上去，先解决这件事儿。

 

卢克自慰起来总是凶猛而快速，只想要以最快速度给自己带来解脱。 他从小到十九岁都在塔图因的洞穴房间里度过，一间与另一间屋里只有通风的薄薄门帘隔开，为了不让欧文叔叔和贝露阿姨听到他欲望中的呻吟，他的喉头压制住想要从鼻腔里出来的喘息和呻吟。汗水涔涔在大腿间和背上往下落，卢克起身去拿工具架边上放的脏兮兮的毛巾。

 

他又想起欧文叔叔和贝露阿姨了。他们是被达斯维达害死了，就像他的父亲一样，就像老本一样。他诚挚地希望自己不会也走上这条路。卢克把脸埋在手里。他应该为自己羞愧，一边想到了自己的至亲被谋杀，而同时阴茎还在宽松的裤子里硬得发疼。

 

他没法解决这个。他没有毛巾，没有刺激的材料，又不想硬生生得摸自己到射出来，再用水洗干净。而且他一个劲儿地想着韩。卢克挫败地一屁股在床上坐下来，上面还有他身体的余温。一会儿，他想起来自己打算出去看看现在的坐标，就爬起来往外走。

 

如果卢克说他没有想过会在外面遇到韩，那他真是扯了一个大谎，但他没想到自己进入驾驶舱的时候会当面遇上一个极其精神，满头是汗，又笑得自鸣得意的韩。韩坐在副驾驶上，接收着什么信息。

 

“索罗船长？”

 

卢克靠在门上，用莱娅才会用的那个语气几乎刻薄地喊着韩。

 

“嘿，小子！”韩回应他，“导航电脑算超空间跳跃旅行的时候没想到这儿会有一颗速逃星，幸好千年隼的速度够快，否则我们就都已经玩完啦！”

 

“什么？”卢克多少有些茫然地说。

 

韩抬了抬眉毛做了个表情，怪腔怪调地说道，像是全息电视台上的新闻广播：“索罗船长又一次避免危机！还搭救了后面的运输船。”

 

卢克点点头，然后在驾驶座上坐下来。位子还有点暖，韩一定才刚刚移到副驾驶去。

 

“我们到哪儿了？”

 

“运气好的话，再一次跳跃就能到阿诺阿特星区，那儿就能看到霍斯了。”

 

“那要花多久？”

 

“不知道。这下原定路线断了，至少也要好几个小时；甚至可能要一个标准周。”韩摊开手，转向他，“――你不应该在睡觉吗，小子？”

 

卢克张了张嘴，又闭上。他没法向韩解释自己的欲望。

 

“我醒了。”他简单地说。

 

卢克在驾驶座上移动了一下自己的腿。他勃起的阴茎夹在大腿间。他假装饶有兴致地看着刚刚路过的速逃星，掩饰自己其实盯着韩鬓角落下来的汗珠。他的眼神一定是太露骨了，因为韩接着问他：

 

“你看什么呢？”

 

这一秒他突然朝韩生起气来，没名堂地嫉妒他的自如。

 

“我在看那颗速逃星。”

 

卢克是有些抵触地这么说的。他吞咽了一下，盯着窗外，又瞥过韩漂亮的鼻梁骨。速逃星的光透过千年隼的前窗照进来。韩深色的头发上刚好是影子和光的边界线，这道明暗的分割向他的嘴唇爱抚过去，从那里泛出一点幻觉般静悄悄的紫色。这光的颜色和强度就像是塔图因的早上。早上能发生什么呢？什么也没有。要是能出什么事的话，不是发生在沙尘暴快要袭来的夜晚，就是已经刮过一夜风沙的凌晨。早上只象征着开始劳作，又是沉闷的，规律的一天，昨夜的一切全翻篇。

 

船长毫不敏感地朝他问道：“哦是的，你没见过这个是吧？”

 

“学院的预备课程里学过。”

 

卢克皱了皱鼻子，他这么说本来是试图弥补自己，但现在听起来只能让他听上去显得更小、更毫无经验。

 

“学院？”韩说这个词的方式像是一声干哑的笑。

 

一声叹息，然后卢克叫了一声年长男人的名字 。

 

“韩。”

 

“小子？”

 

卢克的理论是，他的情欲就像是韩对刺激的追求，它们是对应的，韩在星际之间穿行，解决问题，避免危机，拿自己的命找乐子。卢克在韩的船上，韩的驾驶座（！）上。他勃起的阴茎夹在大腿间。他想要什么总得冒一点风险，总得付出点代价不可。但他现在什么也做不到，速逃星的光照在他们身上就像是监视着他们，让卢克害怕，他没法跟韩说：操我。在这儿他也没法自慰。他不得解脱，心里埋冤起来，是什么诱使着他跑进驾驶舱来呢？千年隼的引擎低沉地轰鸣，她的那个秘密被道破了。

 

“你为什么选择当一个走私犯？”

 

“唔嗯。”韩咕哝了一下，他没看卢克，而转向导航电脑，敲了几个按钮。

 

卢克直觉地意识到哪儿有些搞砸了。他挑了一个最糟糕的问题去问。他们现在有一些时间，可以说些更浪漫的蠢东西，他却问了这个。好像是他想要从韩那儿汲取勇气一样。

 

速逃星离他们远了一些，没那么亮了，但还是有朦胧的光反射在窗框上。卢克想说什么俏皮话。他必须得说点什么。他盯着韩的鼻梁骨——

 

通讯响了。韩按了一个按钮接通。莱娅的声音充满了有些寒冷的驾驶舱。

 

“索罗船长。”她用那种方式说这个称号，卢克无心地想着这和自己这么说的语气是有多么相像。莱娅飞快地，有效率地给出了命令：“过五个标准时再计算去阿诺阿特星区的路线吧，现在小行星带正对在我们的方位，没法穿行过去。还有，我代替运输船船长——”她的声音突然被切断。

 

是韩插上了头戴对讲装置回话，他说：“好吧，不客气，殿下。半小时后联系。”

 

卢克突然想起来自己或许应该拿来引出话题的材料。在他还拥有那辆X34陆行艇的时候，他常常开到塔图因沙丘的高处。在一个有着漫长夜晚的季节，两颗太阳将要落下的一个傍晚，他曾经看到极其炫目的红色和蓝色弓形震波，被哪个遥远星系的速逃星推出来，打着旋恒久地缠绕在南边天空的黑色背景之上。现在想起来，那就像是一个预兆。或者不是。这些一切都发生在过去的塔图因。如果一个人有够好的望远镜，在够远的宇宙某处，或许能恰好看到那时的卢克在昏暗地黄沙之间眺望天空时传过来的光。他已经离开塔图因了，跨过了一整个广袤宇宙，在去另一个荒芜角落的路上。现在再提起这件事，也只是零散的无用记忆而已。

 

因此，真是幸运莱娅现在连接了通讯。他思考了一会儿莱娅，她英勇而高贵，仪态大方。她的声音坚定而响亮。她喜欢韩，这明显得要命。卢克不确定自己应该对此做什么反应。他隐约觉得自己喜欢莱娅，但不是那种喜欢，和他对韩不一样。他看着韩，韩还在和莱娅说什么，卢克刚决定自己应该起身离开驾驶舱，韩看了他一眼，就切掉了。他甩了甩通话装置的线，丢到脚下去。

 

千年隼驶离速逃星的引力范围了，在一颗巨行星背后的阴影里缓慢飘行。韩没有打开照明， 他的脸一侧被导航电脑的指示灯屏照亮。

 

“你为什么在这儿，小子？”

 

最终还是韩先开的枪。

 

卢克又吞咽了一下，他不是个好的骗子，所以他说：“我醒了。我做了一个梦。”

 

“噩梦，嗯？”韩盯着他。他看不清那双深色眼睛里是什么情绪，“心理负担，雅汶战役的后遗症？”

 

“不。”卢克摇了摇头，他用手把一绺头发别到耳后，又把它拿出来，“是——是另一种梦。”

 

“喔！有精力的年轻身体。”韩的声音让他听不出他否在调笑。

 

“韩。”

 

卢克犹豫了好一会儿。最后他决定说出来。 _冒险。_  
  


  
“我梦到了你，韩。”

 

卢克叫对方名字的方式像是一句呻吟，塔图因口音让他的鼻音听起来柔软得近乎肮脏。他一下子站起来，把驾驶座转开了些，然后稳步向驾驶舱后面的门走过去。他勃起的阴茎夹在大腿间。

 

韩在他身后从副驾上站起来，回到他自己的驾驶座，像主人应有的那样从容坐下。

 

“卢克。”

 

韩的声音像是牵引光束。卢克猛地停下来，转过身去看着他。

 

“过来，小子。”

 

卢克不确定地靠过去。韩的声音听起来就像是性，低沉而轻柔，他也不像是个会恶劣戏弄别人的家伙，但卢克是那么生疏。他的脊柱为此同时兴奋而紧张地发颤。他站在韩的面前，年长的男人把驾驶座椅背向后压，倚靠在位子里打量着他。

 

“我没选择。”

 

卢克懵了那么一小会儿，然后立即明白韩是在回答自己问的问题。韩在说这句话的时候同时极其庄重而极其迷人，还有一点点对于过去的悲伤。

 

卢克在他对面坐下，不像韩那样半躺在椅子里，只是把体重放在椅子前部。他们的位置对换了。他伸手向对面的人，并为自己不经思考的选词道歉：“对不起。”

 

韩摇摇头，又突然说：“过来。”

 

卢克盯着他，迟疑地起身。

 

“过来坐在我膝盖上。”

 

年轻的男人感到自己的脸突然一下子红到了耳根。他想说：什么？他也想说：操我，就是这样。最终他抿着嘴，缓慢靠近韩的膝盖。韩向后退了一点，卢克就将自己的膝盖卡在对方的一条腿两侧，尝试着将胯落在对方身上。他通过鼻腔喘息着，阴茎压在韩的大腿肌肉上硬得发痛。

 

“这是你想要的？”韩抬起手来，像是长辈那样放在卢克的肩膀上握了一下。他盯着身上人的眼睛，又重复一遍，“你确定这是你想要的？”

 

卢克点点头。他发出了一道柔软的声音，又立刻制止住了。

 

韩一边解开他的衣服一边低声说：“你可以叫，还有好几个小时才到楚伊值班，警报不响他是不会醒的。”

 

卢克把头埋在韩的肩膀上，嗅着他的气味轻轻摇头。

 

“任你吧，小处男。”韩扭过头来跟他接吻，手上将他的阴茎掏出来爱抚。

 

他们安静地做爱，千年隼的引擎低沉地轰鸣，她又见证了一个秘密。卢克在韩的腿上抬起又落下身体，他们被外面遮挡着的巨行星保护着，在黑暗中静悄悄地交合，这没什么不应该的，但这似乎又是它可能发生的唯一一种方式。

 

韩不知什么时候把卢克的裤子丢到了地上，所以他只能光着腿跪在韩的身上，韩教会他应该插进哪里，在什么时候，他们的皮肤无声地互相沟通。卢克将手上沾的前液放进嘴里尝味，而韩看到的时候喉咙里不可抑制地发出了粗粝的摩擦声。驾驶舱里有些寒冷，而他们都红着脸，汗流浃背，凶狠地侵犯对方的私人空间，紧密地贴合在一起。卢克的束腰外套的腰身被解开，布料折起来，皱巴巴地堆在他屁股上面，韩的手和阴茎爱抚着他，进入他然后在他里面射精。卢克亲吻韩的额头，鼻梁，脸颊，耳朵，脖子，和嘴唇，用牙齿轻咬着他的下唇，舔舐然后吮吸，他的精液从韩的外套上流下去，粘得到处都是，楚巴卡是不会愿意再坐到这个位子上了。

 

他们这时开出了日全食范围，裸露的皮肤突然沐浴在衰败恒星的橙色光芒中。韩的阴茎还在卢克的洞里，而他对着对方被光照亮的脸轻微羞涩地微笑，光线变亮让他们都流下眼泪，和头上身上的汗和精液混在一起。

 

“唔嗯。”韩说，“这真是够刺激的。”高潮过后他看上去懒洋洋的，他那么漂亮，眼睫毛都在发光，卢克从他软掉的阴茎上移开体重，靠过去，用鼻子爱抚韩的鼻子，好像他们不是人类，而是哈伊艾伊星系的鼻行兽。

 

“韩。”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“韩、韩、韩。”

 

“小子？”

 

一声叹息。“ _韩。_ ”

 

卢克只是叫着他的名字，性之后他又找到了自己的声音。韩说：刺激。刺激这个词让他害怕，又让他安心。那正是韩追求的，那也是卢克所艳羡的。也就是这样的韩让卢克爱着。这下他能对自己用这个字了。爱。好像它是惩罚一样。

 

韩一直是自由的。毫无牵挂。 他再次想起了莱娅，没多久她就会再次发起通讯，那时候他可能还光着大腿坐在韩的膝盖上和他接吻。 他应该对她感到抱歉吗？韩亲吻他的方式正是最危险的那种，可能是一个承诺，但也可以仅仅是放任自我，甚至一种怜悯。但这就是韩。卢克没法去问他到底他应该怎么处理这事儿，他也不想问，韩也不会回答。这是个很巧妙的平衡。韩是个走私贩子，这可能不是他自己选的，但那是他自己的生活，并且他做得很好。即使给予他选择，他也不会是个英雄，或者他这样自称。莱娅说韩很直白，你看到的就是你能得到的，但他又很特定而明确地设计自己的形象。卢克没救地被他吸引，现在甚至爱着他。于是卢克和莱娅又有一件事情是一样的了。莱娅应该为他感到抱歉吗？

 

千年隼彻底离开了巨行星的影子，暴露在这个星系巨大的，在死亡过程中的太阳照射下。

 

 太亮了，卢克的眼睛现在除了金色的光什么也看不见。他感到泪水从他的脸上落到韩的脸上，但是初次交合的美好高潮和衰败恒星的温暖光辉把他笼罩在里面：他是那么快乐。

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Runaway stars即速逃星https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stellar_kinematics#Runaway_stars，大致意思是高速运动离开出发地所在星系的恒星。速逃星可能产生弓形震波https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bow_shocks_in_astrophysics，伪色图很漂亮，虽然实际上很多是看不到的。老觉得速逃星就没有英文Runaway stars的好听了，不过这个英文也不是特别浪漫啦。  
> 第一句有点化用伍尔芙，其实我把描述女性空间的作品名句改编给男性真的很不好意思……其他有些不影响剧情的梗就不注了。


End file.
